


Spoonies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [341]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chronic Illness, Depression, M/M, cystic fibrosis, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Spoonie Benny and Sam make each other happy.





	

Benny has cystic fibrosis. He was born with it, although they didn’t screen for it yet when he was a kid, so it took them a little while to figure it out. Still, it’s something he’s always had, and for the most part, he’s used to dealing with it. And hey, people are easily living into their fifties with it now. Benny figures by the time he gets there, they’ll have figured out how to keep him going even longer.

When it became clear he would never have the most active lifestyle, Benny took up writing cookbooks from his home office. It’s not the most glamorous lifestyle, but it pays the bills and keeps a roof over his head and his prescriptions filled, and the work is decent, so it’s all okay.

He did worry that any significant other he might end up with might not be able to handle it. Not that Benny is entirely home bound, or anything, but, well, his illness does get in the way of some things, and the simple fact of the matter is he has to be careful and take care of himself.

Turns out, it’s not much of an issue. Maybe he and Sam move too fast, moving in together after only a couple of months, but they just click together and it _works_ , and Benny doesn’t have time to worry about how Sam might see his lifestyle until after it’s all said and done.

Sam takes it in stride, asking what he can do for Benny and how he can help, and mostly lets Benny do his thing. It works.

Then Sam gets sick again. He eats like a mouse, spends half the day in bed. Every little thing makes him bristle, like he’s waiting for a fight, but at the same time Benny has a feeling Sam doesn’t have the energy for a fight.

Eventually Sam admits this isn’t the first time by far. He went off his medication eight months ago, convinced he was better, and he was, or seemingly so. For a while, anyways. Benny convinces him to see his doctor again, and Sam re-starts medication. Things get better.

That’s how it goes. Sam helps Benny out with anything he needs and Benny’s there when Sam needs him. Benny steals the covers and Sam leaves gym clothes on the bathroom floor. Neither of them is good about washing dinner dishes, too eager to curl up on the couch together for a little while. They make plans for the future and for maybe the first time really, solidly believe that they’ll happen, that it’s all real.

They work, pure and simple, and Benny wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
